


The Writing’s on the Wall

by CrowOfARooster (TentaChicken)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi spirals into disaster, F/M, Fluff and Angst, did you think id ever write just fluff? haha! fools!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/CrowOfARooster
Summary: Goro Akechi has a mission: to infiltrate the Phantom Thieves and work as a double agent from within. As per his duties, he begins to gain the trust of his fellow comrades, one in particular, Haru Okumura. However, he feels something deep within his sad lil heart and realizes this is a mistake. Yet, he doesn't stop himself.Find out what happens on the next episode of Persona 5: Royal Pain (In the Ass)!(No Spoilers ahead for Royal, but I suppose you can judge that once you reach the end. Chapter 2 is a short Epilogue with a perspective swap.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

It was a horrible idea from the start, but I was always the type to make reckless decisions when the stakes truly mattered.

Infiltrating the Phantom Thieves was not an easy task, but I knew I was capable enough for it. I just needed them to trust me, and require my services when the time came. However, with my vocal stance against the Phantom Thieves being known to the public, they were bound to be wary of me.

It didn’t take a genius to piece together who they were. Akira was supportive of them, yet allowed me to have civil discussions on the topic. He was peculiar, but I admire someone who stands for their beliefs, even if it is in opposition of mine. What is life without a challenge or an obstacle? 

Takamaki-san and Sakamoto-san were always around him, so it was obvious they were also part of the troupe, nor did they have convincing enough acting to prove to me otherwise. I didn’t expect Niijima-san’s younger sister to be in on it as well, considering how hard her older sister was working to catch the Phantom Thieves. They seemed to have charmed even the most loyal of lap dogs to their cause.

Then, there was Haru.

Okumura-san was something of an anomaly. I had noticed her frequenting Kichijoji, usually sitting in a cafe sipping at a cup of coffee. She was always polite to me when we had our run-ins while I was investigating their group, and almost annoyingly so. Was she that naive or much of a pushover that she didn’t realise what was happening around her?

Unlike the others (except Akira), Okumura-san would make an effort to say hello to me whenever she saw me. Her smile was bright and would leave me feeling strange when we would part ways. Sometimes, she would be shopping for gardening supplies when I would see her, and she would ask for my advice. Admittedly, I only knew so much when it came to gardening, so I wasn’t that much of a help to her. Yet, she would still thank me for my company and leave me with a faint flutter of warmth on the tips of my fingers.

I would find myself thinking about her at the strangest times. Even sitting under a spotlight while being interviewed, I would find myself thinking about her smile. It was disgusting how soft and weak it made me feel. Despite my attempts to block her out from my innermost feelings, Okumura-san had wormed herself into my heart in an extremely invasive way.

I don’t remember who was the first to propose the idea. I had made my arrangement with the Phantom Thieves in working with them in order to target Nijima-san’s treasure. Perhaps it was the prolonged time we now spent together, but I found myself talking to her more and more, and spending more time in her company. Yet, there was a longing I couldn’t satisfy, and we would go out to share each other's company outside of our missions.

Of course, I couldn’t let the others know I was pursuing one of their own in a manner that was closer than a typical friendship. I didn’t want Haru to be looked down upon either, especially since she was still locked into a terrible arrangement with her fiance. We weren’t engaging in anything official either. However, sometimes in Mementos when we traveled inside Mona, I would feel her delicate fingers gently holding mine, hidden away from the others. She was the only one who was willing to sit in the back with me after all, everyone presumed she was just too nice and nothing else was going on.

It was becoming quite a cumbersome situation. I would find myself daydreaming of Haru’s finance, delving into Mementos to purge that disgusting piece of filth from this world. To obliterate his despicable essence and cut his reach towards what was supposed to me rightfully  _ mine _ … no, that was going too far. I was going too far. I needed to end this before it got too serious.

And yet I never made an effort to. After a particularly intense day in Mementos, I suggested we go out for a coffee in Kichijoji, and Haru gladly accepted. Even in the darkness, her eyes sparkled with a glee that I couldn’t help but drink in. Her happiness felt like my happiness, in a horribly wrong way.

“Akechi-kun, is something the matter?”

“Ah.” I must have been staring at her for too long. “Sorry, I was deep in my thoughts again. Did you say anything?”

Haru smiled. “I was just wondering… is there any particular reason you… chose me?”

I wasn’t ready for that question and gave my standard chuckle. “Well, that’s not the easiest question I’ve been given, but I’ll try to answer as well as I can. I suppose… you make me happy. That’s why.”

Her cheeks were flushed, a shade of delicate rosy pink. “I… I’m quite happy to hear that… Thank you, Goro.” She gently wrapped her fingers around my hand and squeezed gently before letting me go. “It’s getting a bit late, so I can’t stay for too long, but I’d like to tell you that the time we share, it means a great deal to me.”

“I agree. I don’t want to keep you from your duties, so shall we wrap things up here?” I finished my last sip of coffee before standing up. We walked out of the cafe together and under the cover of darkness, we shared a forbidden kiss that left my mind foggier than anything I’ve ever experienced before. Things were getting very bad… but I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it.

Like a looming hurricane on the horizon, I knew of the coming calamity. I sat in my dingy apartment, hands clasped together and deep in thought. I was meaning to spend the afternoon tidying up all the strewn clothes on the floor but the intent had escaped me. I knew what was going to happen. Things could never go back to the way they were, after what I had planned. The very role of being a double agent is to worm your way into the hearts of your victims, lulling them into a false sense of security before killing them from the inside. She would never forgive me, and I was… fine with that. The pain wouldn’t last long.

The writing’s on the wall. I thought long and hard and sighed deeply. I was running out of time. Time was ticking down to the heist in Nijima-san’s Palace, but I had enough time to make one more move. I set out for a few errands, texted Haru, and prepared myself for tomorrow.

* * *

It was a perfect day. The skies were clear and speckled with fluffy clouds, and not too cold. A rarity in the middle of November. I invited her to the Shinagawa Aquarium on a date. When she saw me waiting outside the building, her eyes beamed with a painful amount of joy. 

“I’m so glad you could join me here,” I began, holding her hand. “It’s only a bit before the heist, and I wanted to relax a bit before the big day.” 

“Of course I’d join you, Akechi-kun. I enjoy spending time with you.”

My heart nearly burst from that alone. I smiled through it instead, “Thank you. Shall we go in?” I led her into the aquarium, and soon we were marveling at the displays of marine life. She excitedly pointed at the fish as they darted by, and read all the plaques intently, curious and enjoying every moment. I could barely keep my eyes off of her, and only looked away when Haru’s eyes met my own. If she noticed, she didn’t make any verbal acknowledgement of it, but instead holding my hand more tightly as she tugged me over to the jellyfish exhibit, where the many squishy looking creatures swam by, peacefully. I wondered what it would be like to be a jellyfish. With no responsibilities, just to be alive and experience the world around you, drifting by…

“Oh! It’s nearly time for the dolphin show, Akechi-kun! Let’s go and get a good seat!” Haru pointed towards the map, and I nodded.

“Good idea. Lead the way, dear.” The word escaped my lips before I could stop it. I bit my lip, but it was too late. Haru turned and blushed, and led me silently to the pavilion and found two seats in an optimal location. I sat down next to her, and I felt her scooch closer to me. 

As the dolphins spiraled and danced gracefully, I bitterly wondered how they felt listening to the orders of their trainers. They were basically slaves, weren’t they? Or puppets, rather. Performing their masters bidding for food- 

“Oh, that one spun like a ballerina!” Haru exclaimed, cheering along with the rest of the crowd. My bitter heart mellowed, and I allowed myself to join in the applause. I didn’t expect her hand to reach over to mine when the clapping ceased, and fought every urge to turn and look at her. Finally, the show was done and people were leaving, chatting about the show, where to go next…

“Akechi-kun, are you okay?” Haru had peeked her head over to see me, her voice soft and serious. She must have seen how red my cheeks were, and she giggled. “Ah, I see… are you that flustered?”

“...Perhaps.” I managed. I heard her laugh again and pull at my hand.

“I’m a bit hungry, get up so we can get something to eat!” 

I watched Haru cheerfully marvel at the dolphin shaped pastry atop her ice cream sundae and smiled. She blinked and looked at me with her spoon still in her mouth. “Do you want a bite too?”

“It’s okay, I’m pretty full actually… The udon filled me up pretty well-” She didn’t hear the rest of my excuse as she spooned up some ice cream (taking care to get some toppings on it) and reached over to my mouth…

The ice cream sundae was delicious, with the faintest taste of cherry… There were no cherries in her sundae. Oh dear lord, was that from her lip gloss…? “How is it, Akechi-kun? Oh, you’re red again!”

“It’s good. Just… are you wearing flavored lip gloss by any chance…?”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realise it must have transferred over…” She was giggling again, probably at my cherry red cheeks.

“No, no it’s fine! I was just wondering, haha!” I was sweating all over. Of course, she was the one capable of breaking my composure like this. I almost hated her for it. She finished her dessert (giving me a few more bites) and we left to take some time to peruse the gift shop, and she got a pair of cute chunky dolphin plushies and handed me one.

“You don’t need to-”

“It’s fine. You treated me to all this, it’s the least I can do, Akechi-kun.” I let her pay, and soon we were leaving the aquarium. The sky had gotten dark rather quickly. I looked at my dolphin and she gently pressed her plushie’s snout against my dolphin’s.

“Ha ha, they’re kissing.” I chuckled, and turned to look at Haru only to be greeted with a kiss of my own. Cherry.

“Today was really fun, Akechi-kun,” Haru said softly. “I’m really happy... “

“I’m happy too.” There was a moment of silence, and my heart was beating so hard I feared Haru could hear it. “Haru, I-”

Just then, a phone went off ringing. Haru quickly shuffled through her purse and found her phone. She grimaced for a moment before taking the call. “Sorry. Yes, hello? Oh. What? That is so sudden… but thank you. I really do appreciate it. I’m so glad. Thank you again… goodbye.” She turned, tears of joy in her eyes. “Akechi-kun, Sugimura retracted the contract! He’s no longer my fiance, and apologised… I don’t know what happened, but it was definitely him. He’s… he’s had a change of heart…” Her words faltered as she looked at me.

“That’s wonderful to hear.” I responded, and Haru gave me a knowing look. Rats, looks like I’ve been found out.

“You didn’t need to do that… but. I’m glad you did.”

“It’s the least I can do for you, Haru.” I paused. Was it a good time to tell her..?

Haru’s face was beaming with happiness and she kissed me again, hugging me tightly as she did. My mind was lost again as I held her, and the night ended too quickly when we parted ways, as it was really getting late. I returned home and walked over the clothes on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. 

In the end, I couldn’t tell her. Well, truthfully, I had two things to tell her, and managed neither. She was so happy, I couldn’t bear to shatter that. But, she was happy. So the mission was a success.

In the days that followed, there was a different feeling in the air as I trained with the Phantom Thieves. Every time I looked at Haru, she seemed to turn away, her hat concealing her smile. I felt my heart threatening to tear itself in two, but she was happy… In the end that was all that mattered.

* * *

Damn it.

Akira was still alive. How was I such a fool to fall for an easy trick like that? The entire plan was a set up from the beginning. Shido was getting restless and increasingly stressed, and I knew that I was failing. Moments from the worst possible scenario that I had nightmares of every night.

Everything was silent from Haru’s front. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with me, after the betrayal I had wrought, but every pore of my body ached something terrible because of it. Who knew silence could be so painful? 

I was terrified of messaging her first. It was effectively over. But I found myself checking my phone every hour, hoping that the screen would light up with her name… I grabbed the dolphin plush on my bed and threw it across the room. The frustration and pain was too much. How was I supposed to do anything when I was compromised like this?

I sighed deeply. I slowly stood up, dragging my feet through the clothes on my floor to pick the dolphin back up, giving it a small pat on the head. He was innocent in this. As I made my way back to the bed, I heard a small noise from my phone.

_ Ding. _

I picked it up and stared at the notification. She… she sent me a message.

_ We need to talk. Come over. _

After a moment's hesitation, I got up to get changed and head out. When I saw her, the spark in her eyes wasn’t there, and her lips were fixed in a forced smile. I followed her to her room in silence, and once there, she closed the door and stared at me. Haru then burst out crying. 

“You idiot! What were you thinking?”

I knew it was time I had to tell her one of the things. “Listen, Haru. The role of a double agent relies on trust of others.”

“You think we didn’t know? We knew all along! And you  _ still _ went off to try and kill Akira…”

So they knew. “And you still walked right into my trap?”

“What?” She wiped away the tears and looked at me defiantly. “It wasn’t like that, Goro, you know that! Even you aren’t that good of an actor…”

I bit my lip. “It was all an act, Haru. I didn’t care, I just needed someone who would trust me more than anything else! You just happened to be the easiest one to convince. Are you still trying to convince yourself otherwise?”

Haru shook her head. “You’re lying. Why are you trying to push me away?”

I hissed. “I killed your father, Haru. Do you think there isn’t anything I’d do?”

She let out a soft gasp and fell to the floor. I stared down at her. My blood was boiling and I clenched my fists. “I killed his cognitive self. I induced his mental shutdown, Haru! It was me. And I-”

“Why?!” She was sobbing. 

“He was in the way-”

“No, not that! Why did you try so hard to make me happy? I thought I made you happy, Goro! You didn’t lie to me then, why are you trying so hard to hurt me? Why are you lying like this right now?” I stood and stared at her silently. “Answer me, Goro! You know it too, don’t you? Why go through all that effort? What are you doing now?”

“...Fine.” I grit my teeth, forcing myself to not become a blubbering mess on the floor. “I’m trying to make you hate me right now. That’s not a hard thing to do, is it? I killed your father, I’m trying to kill your friends, I might kill you right now.”

“It’s very hard, Goro. You’ve made it very hard to hate you.” Haru wiped her tears and glared at me. “Is it because you’re scared? Scared of hurting me if we dared take this further?”

I stared at her tear stained face. She wasn’t taking anything I told her. This was going considerably worse than I had expected… She was a hard nut to crack, that Haru.

“You’ll see. I have to do this.”

“You don’t have to, Goro. Please…” 

“I have to. I’m sorry, Haru. If the circumstances were different… perhaps things would have turned out better. But I knew this was never going to work out.” I took a step to the door.

“Is that why you took me out that day? You wanted to make the best of our last day together?” Haru demanded, and I stopped walking. My eyes glanced over to her bed and saw  _ her _ dolphin… Damn this. Damn it all. Why was everything falling apart? Was I that foolish?

“Please Goro, if you’re going to leave… don’t do something stupid. Can you promise me that at least?” she begged. “Please… just that.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

I left her room, and ran out of the house before my heart could take over and drag me back to her. I went straight to my apartment and turned my phone off. If things were going to end up the way I envisioned it, I needed to stop the Phantom Thieves from targeting Shido… In this state, of everything happening and my psyche as broken as it was, it was suicide.

“‘Don’t do anything stupid’... I’m sorry, Haru.”

_ I didn’t even tell her the other thing… _

* * *

“Ha… ha. You are all truly beyond my comprehension.”

My breathing was harsh. I clutched my chest as my body ached like it never before, of wounds both physical and mental. During the whole encounter, I tried to never look at her, but she kept looking at me. Pleading me…

The sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw myself. He pulled out a gun and pointed it right at me, between my eyes.

The Phantom Thieves were no killers, but the cognitive version of myself in Shido’s mind? There was truly no way to crawl back from this. I was going to die.

“Captain says it’s your time to face retribution for the mental shutdowns. You did know you weren’t going to get away with that, correct?”

I stared down the barrel of the gun. “Of course… let me do the dirty work, and get rid of me when I outlive my usefulness.” 

“You were planning on killing him. Do you think he would let you do such a thing? You were being used. Played. Like a puppet.” 

How ironic. “It sounds like something… he’d do.”

The shadow self smiled. “You were a puppet from the very beginning, don’t you forget it.” He turned to the Phantom Thieves, a cruel smile toying at his lips. “I’ll let someone volunteer to take his place. You guys are all about doing things for others… You are his friends, no?”

I saw the Phantom Thieves all tense, and the shadow pressed his gun against my forehead. “You might even delay his death. So, any takers? Or perhaps in addition to being a puppet, you were always alone as well. How terribly sad.”

I winced as I saw Haru looking at me, desperation etched in her face. Her mouth moved the slightest bit and I yelled, “No! I forbid you!”

The shadow grinned. “Oh? Trying to be an honorable little hero are we? One selfless act won’t change a thing, you know. You’ll die, and they will die next. But I’m selfless just like you. I’ll take all the blame for my  _ dear _ Captain… I’ll die for him too.”

Haru glared at the shadow version of myself. “Is this truly how a father feels for his own flesh and blood? That’s despicable…”

The shadow looked at Haru and raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Of all people to say something about shitty fathers… Your father was prepared to marry off his own daughter to further his own career. What’s the difference, really?”

Haru continued to glare at him, until the shadow spoke again. “Ugh, how annoying.” He turned to look at me again and pulled the gun away from my head, taking a step backwards. “Tell you what? I’ll give you one last chance to redeem yourself. Shoot them.” Our eyes met, and I stared into the empty voids of his eyes and he seemed to grin. “Starting with that annoying girl.”

I slowly pulled myself up and took several deep breaths before laughing softly. “I… I was such a fool.” I took my gun and pointed it directly at Haru. Looking into her eyes, I saw the faint stirrings of emotion I longed to see again, but would never again. I put my finger on the trigger as my shadow self laughed.

“Yes… That’s exactly the you the captain wants to see.”

I smiled, and Haru’s face turned from one of fear to one of shock. “Don’t misunderstand… You’re the one who’s going to disappear!”

I turned and shot my shadow self, who crippled down before me, and I turned to shoot the alarm at the other end of the hall when I saw Haru’s look of horror and faltered. Before I knew what was happening I felt a piercing pain in my chest and saw that my shadow self was still holding his gun. 

“You think you could pull something there, you shit? Think you could be the hero, and kill me?!” My shadow self heaved and picked himself up and I tried to do the same but the searing pain in my chest prevented me.

“You bastard… Now you’re going to die!” I fought through the pain and managed to get to my feet, and held my gun up towards my shadow self.

“I’m not going to go down without a fight.” I gritted my teeth. I turned to look at the Phantom Thieves. “Go now! Please... “ I locked eyes with Haru one last time, and smiled as much as I could. I gave her a look, a look that I hope she could read. 

_ A look that said, “I really did, love you.” _

Me and my shadow pulled the triggers of our guns, and the last thing I heard was someone scream as piercing darkness consumed me.


	2. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru gets some closure.

_ You idiot. I told you… not to do something stupid. _

We managed to escape the palace before the shadows could catch us. I was so shaken up by it, and I couldn’t tell any of my friends why. I just couldn’t stop crying… Why Akechi-kun? Why did you have to do it?

My friends were trying their best to comfort me, and I had a feeling they knew why. Unlike Akechi-kun, who didn’t expect anyone to know about us, I had a feeling the Phantom Thieves weren’t detectives for no reason. Especially the keen eyed Akira-kun… he told me he was sorry. But there wasn’t anything he or anyone else could have done, was there?

We were back at Le Blanc, sitting and talking about our next course of action. I could barely keep my head up and concentrated in the discussion, and I’m thankful that my friends were supportive. As they discussed on Shido’s calling card, I was startled to hear my phone ring… a text message?

From Akechi.

With shaking fingers, I clicked on the notification and read. Tears, again, poured down my face as I read his last message:

_ If you’re getting this message, it means I’ve done something stupid. I’m sorry, Haru. _

_ There’s so much I wanted to say during our short time together, but truly we were very unlucky, weren’t we? If things were different… I think we would have truly been happy.  _

_ I’m sorry I lied to you the other day, and hurt you. I knew what was going to happen, and thought if you hated me, you wouldn’t mind if I was dead. It didn’t work, and I’m sorry. _

_ You really did light up my world, Haru. You made me happier than I ever thought I could be, and certainly more than I deserved. I hope I made you happier than I did make you sad. _

_ I couldn’t say it to you in person, and I was a coward, but… I love you, Haru. I love you a lot. I wish I could have said it, I really do. I’m a fool who’s leaving with regrets... _

_ Perhaps we will meet again, in a different life, a different world. So please try not to be too sad, okay? You really did give me much more than I deserved. _

_ Thank you for everything, Haru. Farewell, until we meet again. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you witnessed the events of Royal, you know hope isn't dead ;)  
> If you didn't then it's dead, yeah :(
> 
> Edit: Chapter Two is meant to be the Epilogue but I'm dumb dumb and didn't realise it showed up for Chapter 2 notes >:/


End file.
